


A Christmas Tail

by caterinawrites



Series: Giftmas [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, felinette - Freeform, felix and chloe are twins, giftmas, marinette is pure and felix can't deny it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterinawrites/pseuds/caterinawrites
Summary: Marinette decides to stop by and give her favorite grumpy cat a Christmas gift.





	A Christmas Tail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imthepunchlord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthepunchlord/gifts).



> Some Felinette for my friend PunchLord! We often chitchat and bounce ideas off each other in discord, and she is a fan of Felinette, and one of the things we’ve chatted about before was a possible AU where Chloe and Felix are twins, so I made it exist very softly. Happy Giftmas, Punch!

Giftmas Day 1

Snow flurries fluttered through the crisp, winter air as Marinette stood outside the entrance to the Grand Paris, holding a small green and black box in her hands. Tiny flakes nestled into her hair and dotted her coat before melting into sparkling droplets, and she shivered as a brisk breeze blew by. It was silly that she was so hesitant to go in as Felix was her partner, and she was only there to drop off a gift for him. A gift from her, that she’d made with her own two hands specifically for him to show her love and appreciation that he would probably hate like the Christmas scrooge he was. Still, she wanted him to know that she cared about him, so with a deep breath, she mustered up the gusto to walk through the doors and take the elevator up to his suite.

When she made it to his door, directly across from his sister’s suite, she raised a hand to knock but found herself freezing up. Perhaps it could wait until their next patrol, but what if she dropped it off a roof while she was swinging through Paris and then Felix thought she didn’t appreciate everything he did for her as Chat Noir? Marinette shook herself, physically sifting the thought from her brain. Felix may act grumpy and distant, but she knew that there was a caring kitten underneath it all, so she placed two light knocks on the door then held her breath.

To her surprise, Chloe answer the door, and instinctively their noses wrinkled in mutual disgust. Why did the boy she loved have to be related to her mortal enemy?

“What do _you_ want?” Chloe sneered, back stiffening and eyes narrowing into a hostile glare.

“I’m here to see your brother,” Marinette said curtly, lips pursing into a sour pout.

“Felix doesn’t want to see you,” She lied, moving to shut the door, but a larger hand caught it before it closed.

“What have I told you about answering my door for me, Chloe?” He scolded, and Chloe folded her arms over her chest and stalked into the room with a huff as Felix moved into the hallway and shut the door. “What do you want?”

“Well, Christmas is still a few days away, but I wanted to give you the gift I made,” She explained with a small smile, and Felix felt his cheeks warm, though he hid it behind a stoic mask.

“You didn’t have to do that,” He said bluntly, but he knew her too well. “…Thank you.”

Begrudgingly, he accepted the box, examining the green paw prints she’d obviously hand-painted onto the wrapping paper before he ripped it off. Marinette smiled expectantly as he pulled a black sweater with the words “Meowy Christmas” stitched in green thread on the front, and Felix glanced between her bright expression and the gift in his hands while doing his best to seem unimpressed.

“You’re annoying,” He said, averting his gaze, though Marinette wasn’t fazed.

“Do you like it?” She asked, rocking back on her heels.

“I hate it.” He pressed his lips into a firm line to hide his smile.

“You like it,” She giggled, rocking forward and pulling him into a tight hug which he did his best to shy away from, awkwardly patting her back.

“It’s nice,” He mumbled softly, shifting his gaze to the ceiling in refusal to meet her bright eyes head-on. “Now get out.”

“Fine, grumpy cat,” Marinette said, rolling her eyes. “Merry Christmas.”

“Whatever,” He sighed, slipping back into his suite and slamming the door. Marinette crossed her arms over her chest and waited, and a few seconds later, Felix cracked the door open enough to peak out. “Merry Christmas, Maribug.”

Marinette beamed triumphantly, and Felix slammed the door again, though not before she caught a glimpse of the tiny smile on his lips. He leaned his head back against the door, taking a deep breath to regain his composure, though he couldn’t mask the redness in his cheeks before Chloe noticed.

“Ugh, I can’t believe you’re friends with her,” She gagged, and Felix pulled the sweater over his head.

“The fact that it bothers you so much is just a bonus,” He remarked with a smirk, and Chloe’s cheeks puffed out angrily. “Maybe I’ll ask her out just to vex you even more.”

“We are so not related,” His twin grumbled, stalking back over to the couch where her eggnog mug sat, and Felix examined the stitching on his new sweater fondly.

He knew he couldn’t hide from her, and frankly, some days he didn’t want to. Marinette Dupain-Cheng was his partner and closest friend and someone he had come to regard very dearly. He’d have to find a gift to repay her and perhaps convey a few feelings of his own. After all, she was the first girl to ever make him smile, and she knew it. So, despite Chloe’s annoying insistence that they spend the evening together, Felix couldn’t help but feel like the room was a little bit brighter, and he’d be lying if he denied that Marinette’s gift was the reason.


End file.
